To the Left of the Drapery
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: I sunk down into the couch and looked up to the ceiling, hoping that it would open up and, for some reason, I would defy the force of gravity and float on out, happily and unembarrassed to land where there was always chocolate and never a bad hair day.


**Summary: I sunk down into the couch and looked up to the ceiling, hoping that it would open up and, for some reason, I would defy the force of gravity and float on out, happily and unembarrassed to land where there was always chocolate and never a bad hair day.**

**Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings, people.**

**To the Left of the Drapery**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

Have you ever just _happened_ to be staring nonchalantly into space? Or at least, what you think is just into space, and you think you're just nonchalantly staring but what you're really doing is eyeing every single aspect of someone that you shouldn't be eyeing? 

Like James Potter. The sound of his laugh, the brightness of his eyes, the strength of his arms, his sexy glasses apparently all soaked me in, damn it.

"...and so Frank said it'd be better if we didn't trade chocolates because there's something in them that makes his eyes water. But only sometimes, and I don't know what to get him instead because, really, can you ever go wrong with chocolates? Lily? Hey, are you even paying attention?"

I snapped out of my not so innocent trance. Alice was looking at me like I've gone crazy, yet _I _wasn't the one talking about how my boyfriends eyes watered when he ate certain chocolates... 

"Of course!" I answered, praising my multitasking skills of listening to my best friend and admiring a boy. "Why don't you get him a nice card?"

"Card? A Valentines Day card? That's so cheesy," Alice replied with a crinkled nose.

"And chocolate's isn't?" I asked with a snort.

"Can you _eat_ cards?" 

"Touche."

"What were you staring at anyway?"

Damn, she noticed. Apparently Alice has multitasking skills, too.

"The drapery!" I answered quickly. The _drapery_? Good going, Lily. You might as well have said the fire place poky stick! 

"You're a really bad liar," Alice said, looking over in the direction to which I was staring. "But, oh, I see."

"See? There's nothing to see except how... there's a tear in the drapery. On the left side."

Thank God James was right next to it, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed.

"I'm sure that's the only tear you were staring at," Alice said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked, jumping.

"There's a big hole in Potter's pants! Surely you noticed!" 

Wide eyed, I took a quick glace, but saw no hole. Turning back to Alice, I turned crimson.

She looked at me and laughed. "Problem solved," she said smugly.

"What? What problem?" I was still red.

"You fancy Potter."

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. Finally I managed to sputter, "Do _not_!" 

"And once again I say, you're a really bad liar. Awful even."

I wanted to change the subject, but my brain more or less died and I couldn't think of any topic that didn't start off with, "So three leprechauns walk into a bar..."

"When did you decide this and why didn't you tell me?" she asked before I could even start my leprechaun sentence.

"Itwastheglasses," I muttered, completely humiliated. Why don't you try admitting that you like someone that you swore you hated since the day he pulled your pigtail? You'd be pretty humiliated, too. It's not uncommon. 

"The glasses? Did I hear you correctly?" I nodded. "Glasses?" 

"They give him the look of... of intellectual... gorgeousnosity!"

Alice just started at me. "So... have you fancied all the males in Ravenclaw, as well?"

"No!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Nice stereotyping." Alice shrugged. "Not only smart guys wear glasses," I pointed out. 

"Obviously," Alice said with a grin. "James is a prime example."

I gasped. "Oh lovely, really nice of you," I said, but laughed.

"Why though?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why the glasses? It's not like they give him sex appeal or something..."

I laughed. "I don't know, they just seem to make him look more... something. It's just something."

"Okay."

"This is difficult," I muttered. "Who knew fancying James Potter was going to be so hard!?" I groaned. 

Alice's head snapped up and she looked at me with wide eyes. So did the majority of the Common Room.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"Lily, that was really loud." 

My eyes went wide.

Oh fudge.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Sirius called, smugly might I add, from across the room.

I sunk down into the couch and looked up to the ceiling, hoping that it would open up and, for some reason, I would defy the force of gravity and float on out, happily and unembarrassed to land where there was always chocolate and never a bad hair day.

Unfortunately, stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. I realized this when I heard Sirius then call out, "Okay, everyone. Bets over! Who had Lily at five fifteen on February eight?"

A seventh year I recognized as Benjy Fenwick jumped up, punching his arm in the air. "Me! Hand it over."

And everyone went over and handed Benjy a sickle. I got him out of a detention last year!

"Benjy!" I gasped, sitting up straight.

"Sorry, love," he said with a grin. "I was always good at this guessing game."

I looked over to James for the first time and saw him sitting there. Completely smug.

"Hogsmade this weekend?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

I turned red. Alice elbowed me in the ribs. "_Fine_," I grumbled, looking him right in the eye. Right through those sexy glasses. 

**A/n: Here's another one. One right after another! Basically because I finished my exams (Yay!) and I was extremely happy. I think I did okay on them. At least, I hope so. Lets just say math isn't my forte.**

**Sorry about the randomnosity of this. At least it wasn't about nostrils or something. Was this my 40th fic? If it is, we celebrate! Maybe when, or if, or whatever, I get to 50 I'll do something spectacular. I don't know how it could be spectacular, but whatever. We'd celebrate.**

**Anyway, now that I've thoroughly rambled, I hope you liked it and review! Because you know you love me and everything.**

**Much love and the hope that you embarrass yourself like Lily did and get a date out of it! (that's good, right?)**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
